


lapdog (handsome in the fog)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Foot Fetish, Hypnotism, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux indulges one of Ren's kinks, then discovers another.





	lapdog (handsome in the fog)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/gifts).



> this one is also for lottie! sorry about the foot shit. :(
> 
> the title is from "i need some fine wine and you, you need to be nicer" by the cardigans.

"I want you," Hux begins, "to take your clothes off."

The playful little bite when Ren smirks, folding his arms behind his head in an exaggeration of smug comfort, and says, "I don't want to," is excusable. Something that Hux could encourage, even. He likes Ren with a bit of fight in him; in fact, he likes that fighting spirit so much that he knows that they wouldn't be here if Ren lacked it, if he'd left the resolution of tension up to Hux instead. But today has been good - better than good, actually. Ren had had him deliver a characteristically impassioned speech to the 'troopers, and had barely waited for Hux to step offstage to wrap him up in his arms, his dark, billowy robes, and kiss him until he was red in the face. The 'troopers' morale in their new Supreme Leader has never been higher, and Hux is pleased to acknowledge his crucial role in that. Is even more pleased that Ren has seen fit to not only acknowledge but reward his crucial role in that, as well, if that earlier breath-taking kiss was any indication.

Grand Marshal Hux is riding high on a wave of power that General Hux couldn't have dreamed of even tasting, so: good; better than good. Great.

"I don't particularly care what you want," he informs Ren, as blandly as if they were discussing the weather. "That's not why I'm here. That's not why you're here, either, is it?"

Ren smiles, all teeth. He doesn't even have to be doing it deliberately for his smile to be all teeth, but Hux knows that he is. He's trying to imitate a predator, and is doing so poorly. Hux knows that that's deliberate, too, knows that Ren finds it just as sweet to have his power wrenched from him as Hux finds it wrenching it from him. "You know why I'm here," he says, fat tongue licking full lips. "I enjoyed your speech today, Grand Marshal. You're a very powerful orator."

"I know," Hux says, "that that's why you're here. Tell me, Supreme Leader, did you have an ulterior motive in mind when you assigned this speech to me?"

"I'm not going to answer that," Ren says. He's still playing at having the upper hand, but Hux can see him starting to squirm, impatient with the first stirrings of arousal. "My motives are my own, and are not for you to question."

Hux sighs. He's gotten very good at reading the minutiae of Ren's expressions, his body language, and can see that Ren isn't sure whether that sigh is performative or genuine. It's both, but Hux isn't going to impart that to him. "I may question anything I like," he reminds Ren, "and you're not going to stop me. In a few moments, you're not even going to _want_ to stop me."

"What do you mean?" Ren asks, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. He's quite an actor - one may even believe that Ren is unaware. Unprepared.

Hux makes a show of digging around in his greatcoat for the pocket watch, and pulls it out so slowly that, even to him, it looks obscene. He'd purchased the thing while on-planet, at some terribly humid, sweltering marketplace. It seemed to serve no apparent function, an archaic timekeeper so rusted with disuse that it couldn't even keep time archaically, let alone as accurately and promptly as the clocks on the ship. It was nothing more than a relic of a bygone era.

Ren had loved it. Hadn't paid for it, of course; he'd taken it from Hux and slipped it into his robe while the merchant's back was turned. Hux had forgotten about it until they were back on the ship. Ren had applied some sort of soothing cream to Hux's sunburn, and then had slid off their bed and in between Hux's legs to suck him slowly, almost languidly. He had just swallowed the last mouthful of his come before letting out an abrupt, "Oh!" and, cock still hard and swinging between his legs, jumped up to rustle around in his shed robes. Hux had made a snide comment to him about thieving garbage, and Ren had grabbed his erection and said, just as snidely back, "I can make this work," and he'd came with laughter in his mouth as Hux had scolded him.

The watch had been forgotten again until Ren had stopped Hux from throwing it in the trash with the promise of divulging an intimate secret that would not only humiliate but ruin him were it to leave their room. Of course, Hux had made him make good on said promise - like Hell he was sullying the clean, angular aesthetic of their room with old metal snatched off of a swamp planet without being compensated for it in some way.

"Isn't this watch beautiful?" Hux asks him in lieu of an answer. Never let it be said that Hux wasn't an actor worth his salt, either - the thing is even more hideous than he'd remembered. He takes a few steps closer to Ren, nearly looming over him. Ren swallows hard; Hux watches the flesh of his throat move with the force of it, then lets the watch dangle by its chain in between his fingers.

"It is a rather nice watch," Ren agrees hesitantly, "but why are you showing me it?"

"Can't I share something of mine with you?" Hux asks. It's almost fun, in a way, pretending to be harmless in the context of pretending to be harmful. "All that I'm asking for at the moment is for you to look at it. Are you watching how it swings back and forth, side to side? It's a soothing motion, isn't it?"

"It is," Ren agrees quietly. His eyes are glued to the movement of the watch.

"Soothing, yes," Hux affirms, "and so is my voice, isn't it? Perhaps even more soothing than the watch? Even when I pocket the watch again, you'll still want to continue listening to my voice. Obeying my every command."

Ren's eyes don't leave the watch, but he squirms again, and doesn't have to pretend to be caught off-guard. After all, all that they had agreed to for the duration of this encounter was the use of the watch. Ren hadn't specified how long the watch was to be used, and Hux didn't have to possess the Force to understand that this was about the exchange of power more than it ever was about the watch itself.

Besides, Hux knew that Ren was inordinately fond of his voice. Was a bit obsessed with it, actually, not that Ren would ever articulate so to him. This way, Hux could get rid of the damned watch once and for all, and with a bit of positive reinforcement, Ren surely wouldn't mind.

"I want you," Hux repeats, "to take off your clothes."

Ren stands, Hux still so close that they're practically chest to chest. He had been insistent that he wear his customary robes during this encounter, but Hux had had to put his foot down. This was ultimately about sex, and Hux wasn't going to let Ren kill the mood by wearing something that would take twenty minutes to remove, so Ren had compromised and worn Hux's robe, instead. It gave him an air of royal indulgence, almost, his dark hair curling around his ears, his eyes practically half-lidded before they'd even begun. It suited him, not that Hux would ever admit that to him.

Ren lets Hux's robe slip off his shoulders and pool onto the floor. Hux may not believe in magic, or at least may not treat Ren's Force with the reverence that Ren believes it deserves, but he must admit that Ren seems - stiller. Spellbound, almost, his eyes intense though curiously unfocused, as if Hux had really managed to enchant him.

"That was very good," Hux praises him. "You listened to me, and acted promptly. And it felt good, didn't it? It feels good listening to my voice, abiding by my wishes. Do you feel good, Ren?"

"I do," Ren says, voice a little scratchy but otherwise even.

"I'm happy to hear that. Now, I asked you a question before, and I want you to answer it: Did you have an ulterior motive in mind when you assigned today's speech to me?"

"I did," Ren says.

"I may value efficiency, but that doesn't mean that these simple two-word responses are sufficient. I'll ask again, and you'd be wise to elaborate: Did you have an ulterior motive in mind when you assigned today's speech to me?"

Ren whimpers, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth before letting it go. Hux glances down the length of Ren's torso to find that he's fully hard. "Your voice," he says, and when Hux cocks an eyebrow, urging him on, he adds, "I like it - your voice. I enjoy listening to it."

"And why do you enjoy listening to it?" Hux asks.

"It's - soothing, like you said before, but it makes me feel so restless, too. Like the sound of it's making my skin too tight."

"Does my voice turn you on?" Hux asks this time. He knows the answer already, but it's thrilling having Ren verbalize his desires, and Hux, for all his composure, can feel a blush starting to spread from the back of his neck at the praise.

"Yes," Ren says, almost comically quickly. "You could talk me into coming without laying a finger on me. That posh, pompous accent of yours makes me feel like little more than New Republican scum, begging for the chance to hear you say my name, even if it's in disappointment. Even if it's in disgust."

"Well, you're right about that," Hux says. "You _are_ little more than New Republican scum to me, and should be grateful that I find you amusing enough to keep around." He pauses for a moment, trying to read the room - trying to read Ren - and venturing, with a disdainful sniff, "You may claim the title of Supreme Leader, but we both know that you couldn't truly handle its power. That title belongs to me, and rightfully so - after all, who has you, naked and rapturous and pleading even for a lashing, verbal or otherwise? I could spit in your mouth and you'd probably swallow it with gratitude, wouldn't you? You're a cur in need of training, and should be kissing my feet for providing you with such a strong hand."

"Do it," Ren says, voice an ache. "Spit in my mouth. Let me kiss your feet."

Hux touches him for the first time that night, cupping his face in both hands and leaning in. Ren, as if by instinct, tilts his head slightly, as if Hux is going to kiss him, and Hux laughs, the sound cruel, raising gooseflesh on Ren's bare arms. "How dare you tell me what to do," he says, then, "Open your mouth."

Ren obeys.

Hux, historically, hasn't been a fan of bodily fluids, even in the context of sex, but it's worth the base, wet exchange of saliva from his mouth to Ren's when he spits for the grateful moan that seems practically _wrenched_ from Ren's chest.

Hux lets one hand fall, but lets the other remain holding Ren's face. "Now swallow," he croons, a parody of sweetness, and Ren does so, not dutifully but eagerly, letting Hux touch his throat afterward, softly.

"You're disgusting," Hux tells him, unable to hide his smile. "I want you to wait here until I beckon for you. Jack yourself off, but don't come."

"Hux," Ren practically whispers, "I can't. If I touch myself, I'll come."

"I didn't ask you to speak, Ren," Hux snaps. "I asked you to jack yourself off without coming. If you're unable to follow a clear set of directions, then I'll - " He hesitates but is quick to play it as contemplation, instead. "I'll find someone else. Mitaka is rather good at following directions, isn't he?"

Hux can _feel_ the red-hot flare of jealousy that Ren projects at him through the Force, and backhands him for it before he even realizes it. " _This_ ," he growls, "is unacceptable behavior. I am asking you to touch your cock. Do you need _help_ with such a simple task?" He grabs one of Ren's hands, hanging loosely at his side, and wraps it around his erection, his own hand covering it. The stark contrast between their size makes Hux's cock give a violent twitch, and he belatedly realizes that he's just as hard as Ren is. He hadn't been paying attention.

Ren lets out a choked gasp, eyes glued to the movement of their joined hands on his cock. It's a bit dry without lube, but not as much as it could be; Ren is leaking like a faucet, now. "Have you come to me without any training at all?" Hux asks him. "Are you so selfish that you've never had to jack yourself off before, always relying on your pathetic attempts at tyranny to frighten someone else into taking you in hand? Or are you simply too incompetent?" Hux laughs again. "Don't answer that - not that I should have to forbid you from running your mouth in the first place. Were you a _good dog_ , you'd know when to stop barking."

Ren's eyes are swimming with tears. Hux pauses again, tempted to break the spell and ask Ren if he's okay, if he's gone too far, but then Ren falls to his knees with an almost painful-sounding _thud_ and bows his head, so much like a knight deferring to the will of his king that Hux feels like he's just been kicked in the stomach.

"There's a good dog," he praises Ren once he finds his breath. "I knew he existed somewhere underneath all that aggressive posturing. That behavior is deserving of a treat. You said that you wanted to kiss my feet, didn't you?"

Ren seems to believe that he doesn't need further instruction; he immediately shifts his weight so that he's on both his hands and knees and begins kissing the top of Hux's boots. Hux doesn't even try to hide his smile this time as he pulls his foot away. "Are those my feet you're kissing?" he asks rhetorically. "Listen carefully, and wait until I'm finished speaking to take action: I'm going to sit on the bed and remove my boots, garters, and socks. When I'm done, you're going to crawl to me and kiss my feet. If you perform well, then I'll let you come. If you don't, then you will not come tonight. Do you understand?"

Ren nods, seemingly unable to find his voice.

"Good," Hux affirms. He touches Ren's face again, once, briefly, barely a brush of knuckles against his cheek, and then retires to the bedroom. He makes as quick of work as he can with his boots, setting them to the side, then removes his garters and socks, folding them neatly though there's no real use for it. The laundry droids don't expect him to do so. He simply wants to test Ren's patience a few moments longer before finally calling in to him. "You may enter."

Hux deserves some sort of accolade, speaking quite frankly, for not shooting off in his pants at the sight of Ren, all thick knots of muscle and gnarls of scars at various stages of healing, crawling like some kind of fearsome beast that Hux has managed to cow on the strength of word alone until he's practically able to lay his head in Hux's lap. He makes a satisfied noise low in his throat, and Ren's cock jerks and drips a string of pre-come onto the floor at the sound.

"Just a little longer, now," Hux soothes him. "You've shown me that you can be patient and obedient. Now show me that you can use that mouth of yours for more than growling and slobbering, and I'll even let you sleep at the foot of the bed tonight."

Another string of pre-come oozes from his slit and onto the floor, narrowly missing Hux's bare feet this time. "If you make a mess," Hux tells him, "then you're responsible for cleaning it up."

A third string of pre-come, and Hux knows that Ren isn't so far gone that the fact that it does indeed it up on Hux's foot is unintentional. "Filthy," he _tsk_ s, and then Ren is licking his pre-come from Hux's foot in one long swipe of his tongue and Hux's cock is suddenly spasming untouched in his pants. He practically chews a hole through the meat of his cheek through his orgasm, and it's only when he can hear again through the rush of blood in his ears that he manages to look down and catch the last few moments of Ren's orgasm.

"I didn't tell you that you could come," Hux says after a beat. He looks down at the fresh stripes of come on his bare feet to avoid looking Ren in the eye.

"Sorry," Ren says, not sounding sorry in the least. "Maybe warn a guy next time you decide to fulfill one of his fantasies and end up fulfilling a completely unrelated one on top of that?"

"I wouldn't say that the dog... _thing_ is completely unrelated," Hux says. "The underlying theme is power. Control."

"Close, but not quite, at least for me," Ren tells him. "It's possession."

Hux is about to reach forward to bring Ren's face back into his hands, but Ren adds, "Also, I may have a bit of a thing for your feet," and the spell is finally broken entirely. Hux, lightning-quick, grabs a pillow from beside him and hits Ren over the head with it. Ren just cackles and grabs at it with his teeth, and he and Hux play tug-of-war for a moment before Ren lets go.

"Do I still get to sleep on the foot of the bed tonight?" he asks.

Hux smacks him with the pillow again.


End file.
